The present invention relates to the field of remotely monitoring and controlling a distributed emergency power system. In distributed emergency power units, the main line AC power charges a backup power system, which is typically a battery, but can be any type of energy storage system. In some embodiments, the distributed emergency power units also supply power the load. In other embodiments, the distributed emergency power units do not supply power the load. If the main line AC power is lost, the load is then powered from the backup power system until main AC power is restored or the backup power supply is exhausted.
In order to make sure that battery powered emergency systems are capable of supplying power when necessary, standard functionality tests are performed at regular intervals. These tests may include simple operability tests or more complex tests that determine if the system is capable of performing according to some or all of its full performance specification. For example, simple operability tests of battery powered emergency systems for the lighting industry are often performed at intervals of 30 days. More complete tests of the battery powered emergency systems full specifications are performed at longer intervals, such as quarterly or yearly intervals.
Known distributed emergency power systems are manually tested. These systems usually include a switch that is physically located on the system that will initiate a test or a testing sequence. An indicator, such as a LED or an audible alarm, which is also physically located on the system, is used to alert the operator of the test results. Thus, in known distributed emergency power systems, testing is labor intensive. The testing in these known systems is also subject to human error, so regular testing is not always performed and the results are sometimes misunderstood or not properly recorded. Some state-of-the art distributed emergency power systems perform tests automatically. However, in these state-of-the art systems, an operator must still observer some indicator, such as an LED or alarm, to determine if the test was successful or if a failure has occurred.